Spy 101
by MHM616
Summary: When a teenage girl jumps in the middle of a bad thing only good things can happen, right? Well in this case sorta. Life is forever changed when she could not just stand by. And so she is placed in a very secure school with well trained peers and faculty by her side. Can she survive being a spy? Can she survive having a boyfriend? You will find all this out and more when you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey MHM here with another glorious new story, well kind of new. If you know anything about my fictionpress account then it's not new, just reinvented. On fictionpress this story was written a script form. So what I did was well tweak it. Now instead of learning everything through conversations you can now learn through Molly's head and thought process. I have you guys enjoy him, and let me know what you think.**

_ "What was I doing here? What have I gotten myself into?"_ I thought as I ran down the street as fast as I could with a random man's briefcase in my hand. I ran down the street away from the library where it all had happened. Before I could even reflect on what I had just gotten myself into a black SUV pulled up in front of me and before I could even think about changing direction a man about twenty-fire years old grabbed me and pulled me inside.

I started kicking and fighting the man. _"There was no way they caught me that quickly."_ The man kept yelling at me to calm down, but why should I listen to him, he could have been one of them. Eventually he stuck me with a weird kind of needle that put me in a daze, making me too tired to fight anymore. For the rest of the ride I stared out the window as the Massachusetts landscape passed me by. The SUV brought me to an office building that had a parking garage under it, and the twenty-fire year old man picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. He had clear cut dark brown hair the same shade as mine with light blue eyes, just like mine. Heck if I hadn't known better I would have said we were related, but sadly I knew better.

He carried me into the building and brought me to the third floor and sat me down in a room that looked like one of those interrogation rooms from all those cop shows you see on TV. There were others walking through the hallway but they paid us no attention, as if they saw things like this every day. He left me alone for what felt like hours but in reality it was about thirty minutes. When he finally came back in the drug had worn off. Before I could even think about moving the man who had grabbed me introduced himself as Agent Lansing of the CIA. He also told me that the man whose briefcase I had taken had been under surveillance for the past month. They were about to take him in when I had stepped in. Then he asked me why I had stepped in.

My answer was simple: the good guys were moving too slowly the men would have gotten away before they got there. Agent Lansing agreed with me and told me I was safe now and could give the briefcase to him. But when he reached for it I hesitated so he backed off and told me I was allowed to hold on to it for now if that was what I wished. After a few more simple questions like: What is your name? Molly Mastro. Where do you live? Franklin, Mass. I put the briefcase on the table and asked him if I was allowed to open it. He told me I was but then we were interrupted by a man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Agent Lansing was dismissed and the other man took his seat. Once the door closed behind Lansing the new guy started asking me questions like: How did you know about the drop? Cameras were hidden all over the library, they hadn't been there before. How did you know we weren't the CIA undercover? At that question I knew something wasn't right but I played along anyways. "I didn't. But then again you aren't CIA are you?"

The man lunged for the briefcase but I pulled it away and hit him in the head with it. The force of the blow pushed the man out of his chair and into the wall. I sprang from my chair and bolted out of the room, only to be intercepted by Agent Lansing. Before he could even ask what had happened I screamed "He's not CIA!"

Within seconds there were about five or six agents grabbing the man and bringing him to a different interrogation room… I never did get to see what was inside that briefcase, after the man tried to take it from me. I was taken home by Agent Lansing after the whole debacle.

When we arrived at my house Agent Lansing sent me to my room so that he could talk with my parents privately. After three attempts at eavesdropping and getting caught I finally just gave up. It was half an hour before I was retrieved. It had been the longest half hour of my life. Agent Lansing explained to me that I "had potential" in the field of espionage and because of that and the fact the men from the library were after me, I was to be relocated to Arco, Idaho. I would be attending the Belle Boyd Academy.

** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter; the next will be up shortly… I'm not going to lie I stink at author notes; I never have a clue what to write. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll continue reading. As always thanks for reading, and don't be shy to review . Yours truly MHM**


	2. Chapter 2

**MHM here renewed the next chapter of Spy 101. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come… And all leave it at that because author notes are not my friend.**

It all happened so quickly; I was only given until ten pm to pack my things, which meant only two hours, and get moving. By eleven we were at the private airport loading my things onto the private jet. The ride was far too long for my liking though. It was fine but long. The whole ride I listened to my music, slept, or wrote in the notebook Lansing gave to me to keep track of everything that has happened. When the jet landed we were officially in Idaho and I was ushered into a dark limo and driven to the Academy. When the limo pulled up to the school and wrapped around the circle driveway I finally got a good look at it. It was huge and beautiful, almost like a castle. If I hadn't known what really went on inside those walls I would have assumed it was a school for preppy rich girls; but I did know what actually happened and it just made it that much cooler.

We were met at the top of the front steps by the Headmistress Ms. Carmon, she had dark brown hair that was kept in a perfect bun, and she had brown eyes, who brought Agent Lansing and me on a tour of the facility. Class must have been in session because no one was in the hallways as she showed us around. At the end of the tour she brought me to an empty classroom and told me I was to take a placement test before meeting my roommates. The test took forever but the questions were easy. I willingly worked through lunch just to get the test over with and I ended up finishing right before dinner. The teacher that had been watching me brought me to the dining hall where once again I was intercepted by Agent Lansing. We ate together and at the end of the meal I was given my class schedule. I was considered "on track" for all of my classes except foreign languages and math. I was below standard in the language department but above average in the math, which was great because I love math.

We cleared the table we had been eating at and decided to go for a walk around the grounds. During the walk Agent Lansing told me I would do just fine here and that he was impressed of me. "Not many girls in your position would be considered 'on track' here," he told me.

The walk led us back to the limo where we were met by Ms. Carmon and three other girls. I gave Lansing a big hug and thanked him for everything. He got in the limo and I watched as it slowly disappeared down the driveway. "Molly these are your roommates; Katherine and Madeline," Ms. Carmon explained before I knew she was standing behind me before heading back inside.

"I'm Madii. That's one D and two I's and this is Katherine."

Madii was short, or well shorter than me, with bleached blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girl was so excited it reminded me of a little kid high on sugar. Katherine was taller, than both Madii and me. She had curly long brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses.

The two girls walked me to our room where my luggage had already been dropped off. I started to unpack when Madii jumped on my bed landing on her stomach and grabbed my class list from where I had placed it on the side table. "Where did you go to school before this that you are already on level with us?" She asked so innocently.

"Public school."

She was shocked, stunned, breathless, dumbfounded. For a good five minutes she just stared at me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and asked her "WHAT?"

Without answering she rolled off my bed and started looking through my stuff. "What's this? … What's this? … Where did you get this? … How much did this cost? … What's this?"

There was barely time to answer each of her questions because they just kept coming one after another. Then she went back to my placement card and asked me about the language placement and the mathematics placement. The language one made sense to her but she was clueless to the math explanation. Throughout the night we discussed my classes vs. their schedules. Katherine was mostly in senior classes because she was a seniors and Madii was mostly in junior classes because she was a junior. The reason they were rooming together was becausethey were both in the same math and language class. What surprised me was that Katherine was actually in a junior math class while Madii was in a senior language class. That night I also discovered that neither of them had ever gone to a normal school.

After a restless night I finally decided to wake up for the day at five am and get ready for the day. At six the others woke up and did the same. At seven we all headed down to the dining hall and by seven-thirty my first class started and by eleven-thirty I'm in my fifth class. At twelve-thirty we were given a quick lunch in the dining hall and them two more classes. From three until six-thirty we were given free time, I chose to take a nap until dinner which was at six-thirty, after that we were given three hours before lights out.

Two month went by without a hiccup. But then on the twentieth of October, during my culture class, while we were learning about edict a loud explosion was heard throughout the entire school. The teacher told us all to "stay calm and head for our dorm rooms. It was probably just a science experiment gone wrong."

At that time the lights turned off and a metallic woman's voice sounded "Code Red" repeating it over and over again. Katherine and I headed for our dorm as quickly as we could. As we passed by the front door there was a loud crash and the glass of the large windows shattered in front of us revealing a woman wearing a tight jumpsuit made of hot red material and a motorcycle helmet, also red. She was on the back of a motorcycle, and from behind us two men wearing black blocked our escape. The two of us fought our hearts out trying to defeat the two men. When the woman on the bike saw us defat them she stepped in, and without removing her helmet she knocked out Katherine without hesitation.

She came at me with fists of fury many of which missed, but unfortunately she landed enough to give me a black eye and a number of bruises. Slowly I began to grow too tired to fight back anymore; the woman grabbed me by my shirt and started to drag me to her motorcycle. But them out of nowhere Madii swooped in and took the woman's feet out from under her. Her helmet covered head hit the floor with a crash giving just enough time to get Katherine and get out of that place.

We got back to the room and started packing. We were ready to go when a teacher came to retrieve us. He led us to a garage full of fancy buses. We all piled in to them and they quickly drove away. "Where are we going?" I could help but ask.

"The Allan Pinkerton Academy in Rhode Island," the teacher told us.

My eyes widened so much it hurt. That was the last state I should have been going. The people that were after me were only one state away and who knows how close to the border the school actually was.

**RHODE ISLAND! Oh no! That's the last place you want Molly to go, how she's supposed to get herself out of this one, it's not like she can run away… Or can she? Find out in the next chapter of Spy 101. As always MHM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To be completely honest I think and getting better at author notes, but I also think I'm getting ahead of myself… And I think I'm tapped out again, so use the next chapter. I hope you love it**

I lost track of time after three weeks of being in the bus with limited stops. I think it was late November when the buses pulled up. One by one we all filed out of them and headed inside the new "castle". My black eye had healed a little but it was still noticeable. As I entered their dining hall I realized this school was made up of all boys. One boy and one teacher caught my eye in particular. The teacher had bright green eyes, and naturally blonde hair. The boy on the other hand had light brown short spiked hair and light brown eyes. He winked and me, I think and then turned to his friends and whispered something. Their Headmaster was standing at a podium on the far side of the room. "Attention, attention. I am Ms. Scarlet headmistress of this school and as you young men may have noticed we have visitors from our sister school and they will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time, so make them feel welcome. And some of you will be assigned as a tour guide to these fine young women, but for now Mr. Green will you kindly show them to their rooms."

The teacher that stuck out rose to his feet and motioned for us to follow him out of the room, and I swear as I leave the boy winked at me again. The rooms given to us were much larger here than they were back in Idaho. Each girl was given a full closet to herself, a dresser of her own and a full size bed. Along with that came a private bathroom and four desks. We were all unpacking our things when there was a knock on door.

"Undetermined amount of time, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily

"It means she doesn't know how long we are going to be here," Madii answered innocently.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Then why ask the question?"

When I answered the questions I wasn't looking at the door I was answering or looking at the boy who was standing at my door.

"I just don't want to be here, that's all."

"Well I know one Bella baby who needs an attitude adjustment," he said as I turned to look at him.

"Bella baby? You do know that we're from the Belle Academy right? Why are you here?"

He explained that he was there to give "Molly Mastro" a tour of the school, but of course I recognized him as the boy who winked so I played with him a little. By play I mean I told him I wasn't her and closed the door behind me. He knocked again this time Madii answered. He ask her if she was Molly and of course Madii, a spy in training, can't lie to save her life, tells the truth, forcing me to on the tour with the boy, who introduced himself as Wesley. He took me all over the school, ending our tour in front of the elevators that lead to the Covert Operation classrooms, upperclassmen only.

"Ok so you have seen the Culture and Assimilation rooms, the Ancient Languages rooms, you have a beautiful black eye by the way, and the Physical Self-defense rooms. Did I miss anything?" he spoke so fast I almost missed the whole "black eye" thing.

But before I could respond my three roommates and their one tour guide came walking down the hallway. Their tour guide was handsome. He had brood shoulders, ripped muscles, dark eyes, dark hair and naturally tan skin. When he spoke it was with a natural British accent that made you want to melt. His name was Blake and four years ago his parents had known the Headmaster and had pulled some strings and even though they had a new headmistress he was allowed to stay. I couldn't help but see a look pass between the two boys before Blake cleared his throat and changed to an American accent which sent Madii into a tizzy.

While Madii argued with Blake no one fully noticed the teacher that approached the elevators, everyone except me. He was the same teacher that had stood out to me in the dinning hall when we had first arrived. He placed his hand on the palm scanner and waited. Once the elevator arrived he entered and pressed a button. The doors closed and he was gone. "Who was that?" I asked without realizing I had said it out loud.

"Covert Operation's teacher Mr. Green," Wesley so kindly informed.

With barely a silence after the answer the PA system sounded and a man, Mr. Green, spoke. "All junior and seniors report to the Main Hall in thirty for some simulation training. In your rooms you will find an outfit and a cover story. Become those people and, Good Luck."

**Ooo Covert Operations class sounds so fun. I can't wait to find out what happens, well to be fair I do know what happens, but I can't wait for you to find out what happens. Like always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to reading the next chapters. As always yours truly MHM.**


	4. Chapter 4

** And right when I think I'm getting used to author notes and lose all my mojo. But I still hope you take the time to read this, because let's face it; it's short, it's sweet, and to the point most of the time. In this chapter though there are a few confusing parts, well one major one I want to point out before you read. In this chapter Molly will take on an assumed name known as Maxas, but I really don't want to give too much away so I hope you enjoy.**

We all raced to our dorms to find the outfits waiting for us. Madii was given a frilly pink dress with white flats; Katherine was given a simple red sweater and jeans. I chose to read my Bio while the others changed.

Name: Maxas P. Jones

Title: Empress of the World

Back story: Three years ago Maxas took over the world and within those years a group of freedom fighters was formed. Their goal is to take down and kill Empress Maxas.

Your goal: Defeat and kill their leader and keep your rule.

Notes: You will have time to change in the simulation room before the game begins, so keep your identity a secret.

I quickly and quietly left the room and made my way to the Main Hall. As I walked through the halls both Wesley and Blake joined me, they asked me why I wasn't dressed and I simply told them I was. They were both wearing all black with combat boots. It was during this walk that I learned both Wesley and Blake were seniors. We were some of the first to arrive, or so it looked, and was told to take separate elevators down to our simulation. My ride was extremely short and when I got off there was a note:

Empress Maxas now is the time to change if you have not done so already. In a few minutes your team will arrive ready for action. It is up to you to lead the team to victory.

– Green

With that note I decided to get dressed before the others showed up. The first part of the outfit was simple; it was a black tank top with a pair of short-shorts. Along with two gun holsters but only one gun. I put the gun in the holster that I attacked to me right leg; I also put the second holster on my left leg but kept it empty at first. I was also given fingerless gloves, black, which I wore under the gloves given for the second part of my outfit. Which consisted of a beautiful and elegant sleeveless dress that almost reached the floor, it also came with gloves that where silky black that reached past my elbows. I decided to put my hair up into two buns on the top of my head. I was slipping into my black heels when the others started to show up.

I didn't have a clue how some of these people were, in real life and in the simulated life. All I knew was that they were on my side, or so they said. They all took a seat around the conference table when a three dimensional map appeared in the center. Without even planning it out in my head I jumped into the plan. I broke the group into three smaller groups; offensive, spies, and defensive.

There was one boy who refused to make eye contact with me so I decided that everyone would leave their mission statements behind and move out. The boy hesitated but left it on the table in the end. They all left the room so I walked around the table skimming through everyone's assignments. Most of them were exactly the same, others were worded differently. But when I got to his it read:

Name: Calvin N. Hobbs

Title: Spy

Back story: Over a year ago you joined the freedom fighters to try and stop Empress Maxas, who has taken over the world. About a month ago you "joined" Empress Maxas' group to become the "man on the inside."

Your goal: Help the freedom fighters kill Empress Maxas

Notes: Destroy this letter before entering the game

Lucky for me Calvin doesn't follow directions, also lucky for me, I sent him out on offence. The group had only been gone a few minutes before something happened. Outside of the tower, you could see the whole landscape. It was one of those "post apocalyptic" worlds but with less decay and destruction. A sound that resembled thunder came from outside, I stepped closer to the window to get a better look only to see the freedom fighters shooting projectiles directly at the room I was in. I backed away from the window only to find that when the projectile hit the window didn't shatter. There was more headed my way so I decided to head out of the room. Two more hit the window before I reached the door. I had my hand on the door knob when I turned to look back to the window as it started to crack, and before I could even open, or attempt to open, the door when another projectile came in contact with the window. The shot shattered the window and sent me flying back against the wall. I woke sometime later in the hands of the freedom fighters.

I was surrounded by shadows; the only light was on me. In the shadows I could just make out someone pacing back and forth. I tried to me to move my arms but found them tied behind me to the chair I was in.

"Show yourself coward!"

The shadow stopped pacing and turned to look at me. "I demand to speak to your leader!"

I swear the one who was watching me with Blake but I never did see his face." You are in no position to make demands, Empress," he stated in a British accent.

"Parlez," I stated without thinking.

It took him a second to respond." What?"

"I invoke the right of Parlez. That means you can't touch me until I see whoever is in charge."

Teesside and left the room. A few minutes passed before I heard hushed voices arguing outside the room. During this time I did my best to loosen the ropes that were around my wrists. Finally another person entered the room; he also stayed in the shadows." I finally captured the Empress of the world to find she follows the Pirates' code?"

It was Wesley! I didn't respond to his "pirate" comment though. What was I supposed to say? "Why did you ask me here if you refuse to talk?" He asked taking a step into the light and closer to me.

It was at this point that I got my hands untied. "You're black I listened in this little light did you know that? It's quite beautiful," he said with admiration.

I need to get him a little closer to me for my plan to work, so I batted my eyelashes and soul of my pride. "I called a parlez because I want to see you," I said in my most convincing voice. It worked, for a second. He stepped forward but moved back in skepticism before I could react. "How'd you know I was in charge?"

He caught me in my own lie. I had two options: say I saw him as they brought me in or say that "his men" were talking about him. I chose option two and it worked perfectly. He took a step towards me and this time he stayed there. "Wesley, I have a confession and I hope we can still be friends after I say it, even if you don't feel the same way." He leaned his head closer to mine to hear me better. "I'm super competitive," and with that said I head-butt him and then pushed him back into the shadows.

I bolted out of the room and ripped off the dress as I went through the door, revealing part two of my outfit; the tank top and a short shorts combination. The two guards outside the room were so caught off guard they didn't even really react. I think one of them was Katherine but I'm not entirely sure. I grabbed my gun from the right holster and the walkie-talkie from the left. This walkie-talkie was different though, aside from communication it also detonated the explosives that my team was supposed to set off. I switched it on as I ran down the halls. It was quiet, so I spoke first. "Are they set?"

That question or just the sound of my voice started a commotion. During which I found a hallway made up of all windows on one side that overlooked a bay, or maybe a lagoon. I don't know how to tell the difference. Finally, through all the chatter I got my answer; "Yes everything is set and ready and everything is clear... Where are you?"

"…On the fourth floor of the enemy base."

"What?" echoed from the walkie-talkie, from so many different voices.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you all that I got captured? Yes, well I did but it's fine now, I escaped..."

In with the word "escape" my escape route was cut off. I stumbled to a stop and started with the other way, only to be cut off again. I was out of options, well almost. I took the gun and shot the window three times; the glass spider cracked but didn't shatter. That was good enough. With a running start headed straight for the window with my forearms over my head as I crashed through the window and started to fall to the water below. As a fellow I grabbed the walkie-talkie and press the red button. Just as I hit the water the building I was in exploded behind me. I swam across what was actually a canal and hoisted myself onto the dock. I was lying on the warm concrete exhausted when the PA system sounded and Mr. Green spoke. "Congratulations team Maxas. You have successfully aced this covert operations test."

As I lay there the world around me started to shift, building started to disappear, and the water began to drain and the fire stopped without even a struggle. And in no time at all Wesley and Blake where they are standing over me, just watching. "What?" I asked when finally fed up.

"What happened to the dress?" Wesley asked innocently.

"I didn't want to get wet... So I set on fire," I said with a chuckle.

He helped me up and the three of us headed for the elevators. The ride took longer this time, probably because I was on the "ground" instead of the top floor of a "building". It was awkwardly silent ride with only a few muffled coughs to break silence. When the door finally opened to the main floor and aside to ask what I had been thinking about the whole ride. "Why didn't you just kill me when I was unconscious?"

Wesley didn't know what to say, didn't have an answer for me. "I don't entirely know why. Something about me couldn't bring myself have you killed."

"And that is why you lost the game Mr. Carmichael," Mr. Green stated blatantly to the entire group.

**Not about you but I would love to have a class like this in my school, heck I would kill to have gym class back. But what can I do? Wait, I know I can write, I think. I wonder what will happen next to our little group of friends. Keep reading and you just might find out. Sincerely, yours truly MHM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So in case you couldn't tell by the way I've uploaded these things this was my last prewritten chapter. So it's going to take longer to get the rest of the chapters out because I have to finish writing them now. But bear with me and getting their so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next day was just, the first day of school. You went to every class, you sat through every class, and you pretended to listen to every teacher. It wasn't until mathematics when "school" actually got interesting. It was during this time when I discovered Blake was in my class. We got to talking, before class the class actually started, and came to the conclusion; that any partner work assigned we would be working together on it. Then Prof. Plum addressed the class_. Are all the teachers here named after the characters from clue?_ He told us to break into groups of two and for the rest of the week we were to take a household item and turn it into anything; a weapon, a computer, a decoder, anything. But he had one specification; by this time next week it had to be functional. It was allowed to have bugs but the fewer the better. Blake and I were set and so the rest of class flew by, and luckily for us it was also the last class of the day. So we both headed back to my room to keep working on the project. We were so excited about the project and the fact that we were working together we didn't even think that coming up with an idea was going to be difficult, but once in my dorm room we realized we hit a wall. I took to my bed and he took my desk chair, we each had a notebook open in front of us with a pen in hand, but nothing was coming to us, it was pure torture, well not really. I scanned to shelf of stuff hoping something would stick out to me, and to my amazement something did; my toy dart gun. I jumped up and grabbed the toy, I think scaring Blake in the process. "I got it! What if we make this actually work? Like tighten the spring inside and add a component that can charge the darts and turn it into a Taser."

He jumped at the idea and began scribbling in his notebook equations and schematics. We worked right through dinner and it wasn't until about eight or nine o'clock when Madii and Katherine came in and found us. I honestly think the sight they walked in on wasn't that bad, but apparently I was wrong because every time we discussed it they told me we looked like mad scientist with our hair a mess and papers crumpled up all over the room. At that point in time Blake and I decided to take a breather for the night to get some sleep.

It took a total of five days to get a more than half way done Taser. We only had to tweak the voltage now and again to make sure it wasn't fatal. Once again Madii came into our dorm while Blake and I were working but this time she had Wesley with her instead of Katherine. Blake and I turned to them, I couldn't help but see the hurt in his eyes when he saw Blake and I inches away from each other.

(Yeah I know I haven't done a great job at explaining all of my friendships but this whole manuscript isn't supposed to be about my relationships just my past year, so I'll sum it up: Madii and I are as close as sisters, Katherine and I are just about best friends. And Blake, Wesley, and I are just good friends at this point, anyways.)

"I told you I could find them," Madii said with a hint of pride.

Wesley gave a very unsubtle glare to Blake who then excused himself and Wesley and headed into the hall. Being the spies we hoped to be Madii and I pressed our ears to the door hoping to hear the conversation on the other side. "What is your problem?" Wesley accused.

"I'm working on a class project with my partner. What's your problem?"

"You know what my problem is. Why would you even ask that question? They are probably listening as we speak."

"Wes you don't have to worry. We haven't done anything, heck all she does when we are together is work on that stupid project. I hate to admit it but, guy, I have made a pass or two but she shut them all down in their tracks. To be honest I don't even think this thing will work."

It was at this point when I got annoyed and couldn't help but open the door. I looked right at Blake with the Taser in my hand pointed in his directions. "You don't think this will work. Well then maybe we should test it."

I cocked the trigger and aimed it at Blake's chest and fired. Unfortunately Blake jumped out of the way just in time to have the dart hit the wall where he was standing leaving a small black circle where the dart hit. "What was that for?" Blake asked completely innocently.

"Wesley was right; we could hear everything you were saying. Including the part where you didn't believe this would work," I said gesturing to the Taser. "Now because you did help me you will get credit but I can guarantee that you will never be my partner for anything ever again, and as for all of the paper work, that's mine."

** Ooooo I don't think Molly is going to be much of a friend to Blake now, but it serves him right; he had zero faith in her and her ideas. He should've gotten hit with a teaser. Well what's done is done and I think she's learned from it, I think. Well at least I hope she has, and I can't wait to find out what happens next, but until then I'm MHM. **


End file.
